22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyoko's Spring Break
Nyoko's Spring Break by Nyoko Nyoko looked up from her harness and glanced across the magnificent view of the Grand Canyon. It was truly a sight to behold. The still silence of the wilderness was only interrupted by the cry of an hawk swooping deep down into the worlds largest valley. The land all around the canyon was flatter then open field. The blue sky met he golden tan earth’s horizon as far as the eyes could see in either direction. Nyoko looked down the 400 foot deep wall she stood upon. The cayon walls were jagged and multipitched with some of the most interesting rock formations earth had to offer. After taking the sight in one more time, Nyoko twisted the karabiner locking the rope into her climbing belt kit. She quickly tied it off into a figure eight knot securing her harness to rope that was held anchored to the cliff face in there different manners. She was ready. Then she looked to her boy friend he was struggling with the very same knot. He had tried to tie it as Nyoko had shown him but he kept missing a crucial step to make the figure eight not, truly a double up rope not that held it’s self together in the form of a figure eight. Nyoko sighed in disappointment and she had to make her way over to the boy who was standing behind her several feet from a very tall cliff. He too was holding a loose end of rope that was achored to the stone in three different ways. Nyoko approached him and took the loose end of the rope from his hands. “Like this John,” she slowly showed him again. She looped the rope with slight twist, and with one loose end over the other she had made a single figure eight knot in the loose length of the rope. The she took the end and traced the patter making it a double sized climbing knot. She tied off the end with small shoe knot for good measure as well. Finally he was ready. All along she had been contemplating how things were going with her and John. This was spring vacation from Starfleet Academy and the two had been seeing each other all threw out the fall, and winter season. He was a medical student brilliant, philosophical, even the sex was great. She was training for space combat and piloting just like her dad. Bur what bothered Nyoko most was, john was a wimp. He spent his time in labs or behind the computer screen with medical logs and the sort. Nyoko wasn’t one to judge about to much computer time, after all her entire life was plugged into her PADD device which she took everywhere, (even the Grand Canyon.). This final example pulled the trigger on Nyoko setting these chains of thoughts into motion. She even fretted to herself, I mean really. He can’t even tie a simple rope knot! She said to her self. As she turned around to walk to the edge she gave the relationship more thought. What was it that kept them together? Why the hell did she waste a whole semester on this one boy. Was she in love? That was doubtful. Although conversations where interesting enough that was about all there was to sum up john. At first it was long talks about culture, and they shared the same friendship rings, and of course he had helped her threw her science general education courses. He was attractive too but his sense of adventure was missing. Nyoko had planned this wonderful outdooring trip to the great American west and the guy brought his term paper to type up. Although Nyoko could admire the time management of it all, did she really need to share her boyfriend with Starfleet Accadmy on spring break? For haven sakes! She cussed in her mind. Even night before’s argument showed an absolute lack of interest in true fire that was Nyoko. There they where the two of them, alone, in a tent, and Nyoko laying out seductively, showing her smooth legs and giving all her effort to be seductive. No matter what John was tapping away at his datapad doing his paper. Then when she went to distract him he simply passed it off. Nyoko brushed her smooth legs along John’s and looked over tenderly at him and he simply smiled at her and went back to tapping. Nyoko rolled her eyes in frustration and so the firey asian girl sprang up from laying out on her back and snagged the datapad right from his hands. “All damn trip, and I’ve had to share my boyfriend with this thing.” Nyoko protested. John was getting angry now. Nyoko held the datapad away from him as she sat bottlemess among the sleeping bags on one end of the domed shaped tent. “Give that back…” he said sharply. “Like hell, I will.” She retorted. “And what about you and your Datapad?” “John! I use it to text my friends, and take our picture on our spring vacation, and to watch those earth movies you want to watch before going to sleep. We are on vacation!” Nyoko yelled back. “I cannot believe you Nyoko! You lack any sort of understanding at all!” John yelled back. “Oh really?” Nyoko said bitterly. John didn’t hold back anymore he wen ton the offensive. “Yes. You are selfish. Everything is about you, and how you feel, and what you want to do.” Of couse it did bit deep into Nyoko. She thought a moment could she have been selfish? Was she really expect more from John then she was willing to give. Wait… I did this trip because I wanted to be romantic with him! The nerve on him! “Selfish!?” She was astounded at the awful ugly descriptive word of her personality. The rest of the augment went back and forth until neither side would give in. All there fights as of late were like this. Though after tossing the datapad back at him and turning on her side to force herself to fall asleep. The night went on for long hour of silence before John had found a good stopping point in his work. Finally deciding to go to bed, he cuddled up next to Nyoko as they had done often when sneaking into each others dorm and of course Nyoko went soft and forgive him. With there snuggling came the dawn. The early morning sun light peered over the high mountains in the distance to light the way over the Mojave Desert. Nyoko was the first to be up, after all this how she operated. All threw out military school she woke up 5 am to do morning drill. She was out several feet away from the dieing camp fire doing her pushups, and her jumping jacks as she did every morning. John didn’t wake up till 9pm. By that time Nyoko had hiked a small trail up around the base of a large butte they had camped at the base of and up around to really watch the sunrise from the lip of a plateau. Then she had returned back to the camp to per pair breakfast. Then the set out for three mile hike towards the Grand Canyon, a hike know for it’s historic beauty, and all the while John was with his datapad. After the hurtful argument last night before Nyoko decided to let him do what he pleased. Finally they arrived at the edge of largest canyon of North America. Even john was star struck by it’s magnificent sight She turned around after helping John with his knot and she walked straight for the edge of the canyon. Turning around she looked at john taking the one part of the rope behind her in her hand, and the other in front of her in the other. Then slowly she walked off the cliff face walking down the initial few feet of 90 degree drop. Then she kicked off repealing down the cliff side like a pro. She slid long graceful moments down the rope before she braked and swung in towards the wall. Planting her feet against the dusty desert flag stone she kicked off and descended again. Nyoko felt like a bird. She was free, she loved the feeling of gliding down the wall, kicking off it and gliding again down the rope. It was like super swing ride for her. However for John, it was terror filled. Once Nyoko repelled to the first pitch it took her an hour of texting john with her datapad to get him to repel down. When he did decide to finally come down his version of the descendent was as graceful as a dancer with two left feet. Nonetheless John arrived on the cliff outcropping Nyoko had stopped on. The trip went on for the rest of the day in this manner. Less then memorable, in fact it was a disaster John just couldn’t keep up with Nyoko. Then when they took breaks instead of cuddling, or making out with the Grand Canyon as there motif he was on his data pad. It wasn’t till break before the last pitched descendent Nyoko finally exploded. “You hate this trip.” She said so somberly. John looked up from his datapad a sterin look on his face. He would lie to her and tell her no but his eyes betrayed him. “No-“ “Don’t” she said cutting him off. “Your eyes say it all,” Nyoko said absolute pain. The two sat on the lip of one of the lowest ledges of the Canyon. The two watching each other’s every facial expression. “When we get to the bottom, I’ll call for a park ranger. I had wanted to climb back up with you but I see your not up to this.” Said Nyoko. John nodded in relieve, infact he was thank whatever god there was that he didn’t have to cliff face climb all the way back up to the camp! All along in his thought Nyoko stood up walked to the last ledge, checking her knot, and fitting the rope back into her rope break she spoke. “And… I don’t think, we should see each other as much anymore when we get back to campus.” And Nyoko looked up and frowned at him and she backed off the cliff to finish her final repel. John sat there in absolute amazement. In one quick kick off the cliff Little Miss Honda, not so little now in her Starfleet Academy days, dumped yet another boy. Category:Short Story